Tom and Bobert 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the intro for Tom and Bobert 3. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Maxmillian - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Nature Channel Narrator - Yoda (Star Wars) *Announcer - Old Ben Kenobi (Star Wars) *Game Show Announcer - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *SuperFast Narrator - Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Blondie - J.J. Hakimoto (Scooby Doo) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Tyrranoids - Various Monsters *Scorpio - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Computer PA Voice - Nellie (An American Tail) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Soap Actor Lance/Englebert - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Director - Del Chillman (Scooby Doo) *Troopers - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *The Waterworkers - Various Workers *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Taxi Driver - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) *Gary - Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Helga - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Helen - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *Joe - Professor Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *The President - President Barack Obama (Go!Animate) *Slim Cognito - Horace Horsecollar *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Comic Narrator - Rusty (Home on the Range) *Courtney Gears - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Soap Actress Janice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *and more Transcript *Tom: Ha-ha. My blarney snagglebeast devours your mutant swamp fly. Oh ho yeah. I bet you didn't see that one coming. Hey! What are you doing?! *Bobert: Check. And make. *Tom: What?! Now, look. That's cheating. *Bobert: On the contrary, the rules clearly state-- That the blarney snagglebeast has an allergic reaction to Swamp Flies, that last two turns. Oh, it is on again. *Narrator: Maktar Casino... 12:31am. *Robot: You luck is extraordinary, Sir, but do you lose as gracefully as you win? *Bobert: I would not know. *Robot: This is a first time for everything... Agent Bobert! *(some robots appear, activate their lightsabers, and run to catch Bobert, but end up missing, and are no match for him and his brilliant Jedi skills as he slays all of them) *Bobert: (grabs an axe with an orange glowing blade of a lightsaber activating and chops the robots and hits some objects) *Robot: Ha! Is that the best you have?! So much for the famous secret agent... (Bobert force lifts and throws some objects at the robot) Oof! *Bobert: Hmm... Shocking. *(outside) *Bobert: Bring the car around, please, and mind the ejector seat this time. (chuckles) *Narrator: Stay tuned for more Secret Agent Bobert. *Bobert: That was terrific. *Tom: Yeah. Great. Change the channel. *Bobert: But the man said to stay tuned. *Woman: We continue our live coverage from Veldin. Just hours ago, the planet was attached without warning... by a terrifying alien known as the Tyhrranoids... Officials believe that an evil robot villain known as... Prince John is the mastermind behind the Tyhrranoid attack. As you can see... the Galactic Rangers are putting up a valiant fight... but yet are no match for these tentacle eyed terrors... Indeed, this blackwater planet may be destroyed in a matter of hours. Princess Celestia, Channel 64 news. *Tom: That's it. Let's go home. *(at Grosmont station, Repton No. 30926, carrying two headlamps on her buffer beam, with one on the left and one on the right, and carrying the SHARE ISSUE 1990 headboard on her head, and coupled to a red and yellow coach, a blue and white coach, four red and yellow coaches, and one red coach, is steamed up, fired up, and fueled by Tom and Bobert) *Bobert: That's a nice engine named Repton. She has a unique preservation history. Since sold to a museum in the United States of America, No. 30926 spent 25 years on the other side of Atlantic. Ever since repatriated at the end of the 1980s, she's restored to full working and has entered regular service on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway. *Tom: Thanks. Climb aboard. *(Tom and Bobert climb into the cab of their engine and blow the whistle as Repton puffs onward toward Pickering. In the engine room, Bobert, with a coal shovel of coal, that he is cleaning with a brush and blowing it into it, is stoking the furnace with coal, while Tom is at the controls with the regulator, reverser, and brake) *Tom: This is the life. *Bobert: So ripe. (picks up a lump of coal being too ripe, and drops it, but picks up another lump of coal, and dusts it) *Tom: I hope we'll make it on time. *(as Repton steams onward toward Pickering, she arrives at other stations with other trains arriving, and finally arrives at Pickering) *Narrator: Pickering... *(as Repton arrives, Tom and Bobert climb out) Category:Julian Bernardino